


A Song of Preferences & Scenarios

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Grooming, Implied/Reference to Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Non-Canon Bisexual Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scenarios, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Violence, preference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The preferences and scenarios you have with the Game of Thrones characters.(Skip Viserys Targaryen and Ramsey Bolton if you don't want brother-sister incest, skip Euron Greyjoy if you don't want to see uncle-niece incest and implied pedo/hebe/ephebophilia.)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Reader, Asha Greyjoy/Reader, Brienne of Tarth/Reader, Cersei Lannister/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Euron Greyjoy/Reader, Gregor Clegane/Reader, Jaime Lannister/Reader, Joffrey Baratheon/Reader, Jon Snow/Reader, Khal Drogo/Reader, Margaery Tyrell/Reader, Myrcella Baratheon/Reader, Petyr Baelish/Reader, Rickon Stark/Reader, Robb Stark/Reader, Robert Baratheon/Reader, Roose Bolton/Reader, Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sansa Stark/Reader, Theon Greyjoy/Reader, Tommen Baratheon/Reader, Tormund Giantsbane/Reader, Tyrion Lannister/Reader, Tywin Lannister/Reader, Viserys Targaryen/Reader, Yara Greyjoy/Reader, Ygritte/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Song of Preferences & Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Much of this will be taking place in the book universe but show can also apply.

**Daenerys Targaryen;**

One of Khal Drogo's concubines.

Daenerys had no idea he would have other 'wives' (you're far from Khaleesi though), but she didn't see you as a threat, no, you were meek, not like the Dothraki she had heard of.

_Looking at you she could tell you were different, your tattoos looked like no others she had ever seen, scales... That's how she knew you two were meant to be._

**Viserys Targaryen;**

You're his sister, Targaryen's have always had a thing for their siblings after all.

Viserys knew from a young age he was meant to marry his sister... And he's always favored you more.

_Often Viserys held up Daenerys above you as if he could throw you to the side and replace you for your sister, but in truth, he never could._

**Khal Drogo;**

A slave to the Dothraki.

You were kidnapped at a young age by the Dothraki you were forced into slavery after they murdered your parents. You became a favorite of the Khal. 

_Drogo had not expected to like a slave so much, but as he looked you up and down, he knew he would favor you to others._

**Tywin Lannister;**

A childhood friend.

Tywin had known you even before he had known his dear wife, Joanna.

_After Joanna's horrible death, with you comforting the man, he felt that spark he hadn't felt for you in a long time._

**Jaime Lannister;**

His original betrothed.

When you were born, the only 2-year-old Lannister was betrothed to you, even lived with you for a good amount of time after, but he was committed to his terribly jealous sister.

_As you two had your first conversation at the ages of 4 and 6, Jaime and you became instant best friends, your parents were happy, and so was Jaime, but Cersei was... Displeased._

**Cersei Lannister;**

Robert's sister.

Cersei considered herself lucky to be blessed with such a nice sister in law, Cersei found you to be the only woman she enjoyed spending time with, perhaps because you always saw eye to eye.

_If Robert dared yelled at Cersei in your presence you would return his anger right back at him, you had no tolerance for him and his rubbish. Cersei also found you as no threat, seeing as you chose to spend much of your time with your 'best friends'._

**Tyrion Lannister;**

A bard at his favorite bar and brothel. 

Most women if not prostitutes wouldn't pay him mind, but you, you sang all of your romance songs while staring directly at him.

_The longing and romantic lyrics rang loud in the Lannister's ears as she stared at him, his gaze meeting his eyes, she must do this to every dwarf that walks through town._

**Robert Baratheon;**

A mistress... And Cersei's Lady in Waiting.

You were a lowly proustite, not even good enough for Littlefinger's Brothel, but Robert seemed to like you a lot, Petyr sure had the bad taste to turn you down. 

_He gave more gifts to you than he did his wife and they were always more expensive, a necklace made of nothing but gold and emeralds, and a whole chateau to yourself with enough money to improve the appearance_

**Joffrey Baratheon;**

A self-proclaimed witch and his occult adviser.

He met you on a trip to the north, he was fascinated by your personality and interests in the occult. 

_He loves to use you to scare his guests, dressing you in dark colors and having you stand in the corner and stare at them._

**Tommen Baratheon;**

His betrothed.

Being three years older than Tommen made it hard to get along with him, he often was childish, while you were serious, politically smart, and cunning.

_Why had mother gave him such a downer of a betrothed, he didn't ever see you happy, and you didn't practically like his cats._

**Myrcella Baratheon;**

An assassin from Dorne... Sent to kill her.

A hopelessly romantic girl, she had fallen in love with an assassin sent to murder her, she had to beg for you not to be killed.

_When you brought that knife to her throat, she was terrified, but when she saw you hesitate before you had been attacked by guards made her think of you as some misguided soul._

**Gregor Clegane;**

A servant for the Baratheon's.

So small in the giant's hands, like a mouse in the jaws of a cat, Gregor would spare no woman mercy, not even if he was interested, like with you. 

_He will often hurt you, though you are unsure if he is purposeful or if he doesn't realize the strength of those feline jaws compared to a fragile mouse._

**Sandor Clegane;**

Joffrey's older sister.

A scandalous affair, yes, but what can one do? You are similar to your other siblings, however, you are involved in politics far more and are very good at them indeed.

_When he met you he was surprised, you were nothing like Joffrey, no you were sweet and smart, not a spoiled child ruler, raised right by your father(s)._

**Jon Snow;**

A member of the nights watch.

No lord or lady's daughter, just a woman, but even though you were just a normal person he was drawn to you, and impressed by your skill.

_He was surprised to meet such a powerful woman, strong like a Dornish warrior and prettier than any other northern girl, authority practically seeped from you._

**Robb Stark;**

Robert Baratheon's oldest child.

As soon as you were born you were sworn to marry the oldest son, at 11 you moved into his home, becoming friends and falling in love.

_Young Robb had no interest in love, he wanted to be a strong lord as an adult, he had no time for silly little love games, but... Maybe he could make time for such a cute girl._

**Sansa Stark;**

A Dorne warrior

She met you during her marriage to Tyrion, she had never seen such a strong and commanding woman, she wanted to be just like you then no one could push her around.

_But life for you was not as easy as she thought, from the day you were born you were expected to be a soldier like those before you, beaten and berated until you were stronger than any man in Dorne._

**Bran Stark;**

A simple peasant.

No specials, not loved by anyone, except by Bran, of course, he met you sometime after his father's execution, he confided in you despite never meeting you before.

_You were felt awkward about this random boy explaining his entire life story to you, he didn't dress like you either, he had some money, not like you._

**Rickon Stark;**

His betrothed.

Like every other girl of your time you were married off to a Lord's son, you were fine with it, better than being alone you supposed.

_He on the other hand had little interest in you, finding you boring, why did you always refuse to play fight? Why must you be so ladylike?_

**Arya Stark;**

A beggar.

She met you a year after Ned's execution, you were a simple beggar in the streets, missing an arm, collecting coin by annoying people until they paid you.

_She was amazed as she watched you kick a leper who was in your spot, the ensuing fight was wild, you and Arya versus an adult man, you both kicked his ass._

**Tormund Giantsbane;**

A wildling tribe leader.

Tormund loved a big and powerful woman, and that was you to a t, a tribeswoman who could take him on.

_Almost immediately he began staring at you, then he started telling you all his stories, confusing you as he talked and motioning about the time he had sex with a bear and then something about suckling a giant, you honestly weren't too sure if he was all there, but you were very entertained by his display._

**Ygritte;**

Jon's sister.

Surprisingly you actually knew something, unlike your brother, you were smart and dignified, and skilled with a sword.

<>Telling Jon he knew nothing she walked passed you giving you a sultry look before leaving, you looked back to her as she walked away in confusion, shaking your head.

**Brienne of Tarth;**

Her handmaiden.

You knew Brienne her whole life, raised together as mistress and servant, you two were complete opposites, you are ladylike and didn't like to fight, and she is, well you already know how she is.

_Jaime was a good friend but he could never compare to the love of her life._

**Roose Bolton;**

His wife.

You wished you had the choice not to marry him, but with your parents dead you had no choice, the forced marriage was abusive from day one, he showed you no respect.

_Roose didn't care about a pretty face or love, he cared about what you had to offer, a woman of child barring age that could birth him a son to replace the one he lost._

**Ramsey Bolton;**

His younger sister and heir to the Bolton's.

He couldn't kill you, not like his measly brother, you were sweet, so naïve to his intention of stealing your fortune, you were the only one who cared not that he was a bastard.

_He had to admit he shared some affection for you, he wanted to own you, to control you, lucky you were so sweet and easy._

**Euron Greyjoy;**

His niece.

The young deaf daughter of Lord Balon Greyjoy and sister to Theon and Yara (or Asha), you were not very affiliated with your siblings or house, you were a burden after losing your hearing at a year old.

_Euron had no problem grooming you as soon as you got your blood, he took you to his boat, he was the only one who seemed to care for you, but you were too young and naïve to be involved with such an evil man._

**Theon Greyjoy;**

Ramsey's younger sister.

You weren't like your family, you're like an angel in his eyes, though you never stopped his torture in fear of your brother retaliation you still bringing him water and a little bit of food now and then.

_He couldn't speak or hold a cup to drink, you had to hold it to his lips and let him sip, before Ramsey caught you, violently beating you in front of Theon._

**Yara Greyjoy;**

A servant.

Your family had been loyal to the Greyjoy's for many years, it was only natural you would continue the tradition. 

_She treated you with kindness and flirted often, making you blush and stutter, cupping your cheek and smiling at her._

**Asha Greyjoy;**

A hunter.

You're just a simple hunter trying to make a living until Asha stole your kill, a fight ensued where she pinned you, and the sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

_She stared into your eyes for a good second, before pushing off you and sighing, explaining why she was there, that she was no real threat and meant no harm._

**Margaery Tyrell;**

Sansa's sister.

You were married to her brother, but you two had no interest in each other, he often cheated, so you did too.

_You were a woman just like her, smart and cunning, able to charm even the meanest beast, and you sure charmed her on your wedding day._

**Petyr Baelish;**

Tommen's betrothed.

Being betrothed to such a childish boy was annoying to no end, he shared no interests of yours, talking on and on about boring topics you never paid mind to.

_Petyr on the other hand, was mature, he had class and smarts, something you valued very much, you found yourself spending much more time with the Master of Coin than your beloved betrothed._


End file.
